sbg_journalfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Genesis
What is "Blue Genesis"? Blue Genesis, a place of Sonic Multiverse gathering. A place powered by chaos and made by chaos. This "Chaos" we refer to, is none other than chaos energy, the one that the chaos emeralds and master emeralds for the many universes out there generate. When it all gathered out in nowhere, a new existence was born. One much similar to each world out there, creating a neverending planet, one would call "Blue Genesis". Blue Genesis is a planet mixed with every single location of every single world out there...most of its locations, however, are based on three main eras of the Sonic Series, those being: The Classic era, where the grand adventure started, and where "Sonic" and its entire canon came to be. The Modern era, where the adventures get intense and keep on running. The Storybook era, where even the ancient tales get their own adventures. Those three being the main three eras Blue Genesis is based on; Locations, Energy, Powers, and even objects come out of them, too. Chaos within each era generated a chaotic copy of each one into its own world, and it went far beyond to each alternative of each world. Thus, Blue Genesis started absorbing energy leaking from each dimension and each alternative version of said dimensions to build itself, thus getting bigger, and bigger, with enough energy to rip itself through existence and reach out for each dimension out there, thus being able to not only connect with the source of its powers, but to also directly pull people into it, or into another different dimension that isn't theirs. You could say "Blue Genesis" is now the mother of all worlds out there, despite not being first. Being powered & born by energy from different worlds, "Blue Genesis"' chaos energy is far beyond powerful than nearly all of the dimensions energies at once. Somehow, it's gotten strong enough to create its own link between the worlds, referred to as "Chaotic Corridor". It even surpassed death itself, thus creating its own link to a dimension under the name of "Death Dimension", where heaven and hell lay. What is the origin of Blue Genesis' energy? With every battle, or every usage of the Chaos Emeralds or Master Emerald's energies, each version of the embodiment of chaos energy or each usage of it, be it positive (The Super Form, or the superior version, the Hyper Form) or Negative (The Dark Form) leaks out some of its energy with every attack used...It scatters into space. Some of it remains within its own dimensions space...But some goes far enough, across time and space itself, which seemed to work, seeing how chaos energy managed to break through into the void of time and space (as seen in the events of Sonic Generations). If just some little energy got out from one single dimension, imagine a similar, if not little, amount of this energy coming from hundreds, thousands of dimensions, even. All gathering in the void of nothing, where time and space don't exist...Slowly creating a world, and slowly outpowering the universes to pull what it needs from its energies in order to be complete, but is sadly never complete, because there are always new worlds coming into life, with their own special amount of energy, be it small or little. And that's how Blue Genesis, a planet able to reach out for energy from different worlds, came to be. What are the two dimensions that Blue Genesis' energy created? Chaotic Corridor The Chaotic Corridor is like a hallway that leads to many rooms. It is Blue Genesis' link that energy made to keep the planet connected with each dimension and keep it on running and feed it enough energy to keep on creating more of the never-ending planet. The rooms that this hallway leads to are the dimensions you live in. This link was built by the chaos energy released by the multiple chaos energy users using it, then half-way scattered across time and space, only for Blue Genesis to use it and create this dimension, and keep itself connected with the other worlds in order to absorb more of its energy. You can say that this absorbing led the energy to create this dimension, and even managed to create portals throughout energy, allowing anyone within this link to travel between worlds with ease. Therefore, it's a dangerous place if falling in the wrong hands. All the energy it has surpasses the master emeralds of all worlds, and that power it posses can be extremely destructive. And not only that, it can allow anyone to travel anywhere they want. Death Dimension The Death Dimension is the home of the dead. Blue Genesis' energy was powerful enough to break through into the land of the spirits and the dead (seeing how it can revive dead people according to Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)). The Death Dimension is divided into two parts: Heaven, and Hell. Heaven is like a never-ending green field, filled with lakes, blooming flower, trees with fruits, and a bright orange evening sky. There are two special things about the Heaven: The Tree of Voices, where the dead sit under it, to be able to hear the voices of their beloved ones in the real world. And the Lake of Souls, a mirror of the past & present, where the dead can watch and re-live their past memories, or watch their beloved ones down there and how life is going on after they left. Hell, on the other hand, is the complete opposite. Hell is a dead filled, with wilted and dead plants, and dry lakes. They too have their own version of The Tree of Voices and the Lake of Souls, except it belittles them for all the harm they've done to other people when they were alive. Heaven and Hell are also the home of spirits. Spirits are creatures with powers to control certain phenomenal depending on what the spirit is an embodiment of. For instance, a nature spirit helps nature, plants, and flowers grow. A health spirit helps people gain back lost health, heal and fight sicknesses, it takes time, though. An element spirit takes care of natural phenomena, like fire, water, wind...etc, each with its specialty. Guardians of Heaven and Hell, who keep heaven safe from being invaded by corrupted Hell habitants and vice versa, seeing how Blue Genesis' chaos energy can lead to corruption after messing up with the afterlife. However, there are the rare types, those being the spirits of Positive and Negative chaos energy. Those are also referred to as the Spirits of Morality, who guard through the chaos who gave them existence and help them communicate better with their emotions. Even without them, said user can still feel. The spirits' job is to help said user communicate better with their emotions in order to empower themselves from these emotions. Alternative Timezones In each world, time doesn't work the same way. It is different from one place to another: One hour in Mobius can be like 5 Minutes in Camelot. A day in the Shattered Dimension is probably 20 seconds in the Lost Path Dimension. A month in Classic Mobius is maybe just a week in the future...Ect. The reason the time is different is the distance between each dimension's energy scattered across time and space. Some dimensions which were born early maybe have slow going time. Old dimensions maybe have time go fast. It doesn't line up and it isn't the same, a reason why events don't all happen at the same time at the same moment.Category:Main Sources